


She is changing tonight

by evergreen_fields



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evergreen_fields/pseuds/evergreen_fields
Summary: Врезка в серию 4.19 сериала. Асажж выбирается из болот после атаки Гривуса на Датомир.
Kudos: 1





	She is changing tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл написан на ФБ-2013 для fandom Star Wars 2013, lvl 2 (diary.ru).  
> Благодарность за вычитку - командной бете (Оми).
> 
> Саундтрек: Wildebeest - She is Changing Tonight

_So tired of hearing your voice_  
 _So tired of hearing you talk_  
  
Видение Матери исчезает, и Асажж остается наедине с сырой темнотой болот.  
Идти больше не получается — да и некуда, — сапоги скользят по грязи, и она падает, чтобы уже не подняться — да и зачем?  
Она так устала, она перегорела, оставшись ни с чем в который раз.  
  
Она лежит, и холод подступает, гладит по уже ледяным пальцам, по испачканной кровью одежде, успокаивает и убаюкивает. Еще немного — и вода накроет Асажж с головой, окутает, как на посвящении, и останется только милосердие датомирской земли, только покой — и больше никакой боли.  
  
Только — покой.  
  
 _Покой есть ложь,_ размеренно начинает Дуку где-то давно и далеко, и эту жестокую древнюю мудрость не портит ни его старомодный акцент, ни интонации университетского лектора, _есть только страсть._  
Небо над головой темное, слишком темное, Асажж вдыхает воду — и судорожно рвется вверх, помогая себе Силой.  
Покой есть ложь и смертельная ловушка; вот ярость — другое дело, ярость греет, ярость ведет из битвы в битву, ярость помогает держать удар, ярость помогает вставать раз за разом.  
  
Асажж неловко опирается на здоровую руку, задирает голову, чтобы проводить взглядом медленно поднимающийся корабль. Дроиды? Этого будет маловато.  
Ты слишком хорошо выучил меня, Дуку.  
— У меня еще осталась пара незаконченных дел, — зло бормочет Вентресс, цепляясь за гладкие скользкие корни и, пошатываясь, выпрямляется.  
  
Делает шаг.  
И еще.  
И еще.


End file.
